


Suomuiset sulot

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parenthood, Romance, animagus/animal sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Luikertelin siis muina käärmeinä Voldemortin päämajaan, joka kaiken järjen vastaisesti sijaitsi tyypin jästi-isän kartanossa.





	Suomuiset sulot

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: K-11  
Tyylilaji: Romanssi ja huumori  
Paritukset: Harry/Nagini  
Varoitukset: Tulkinnanvarainen zoofilia   
  
Haasteet: FF100 sana 078. Missä? ja Kaiken maailman ficletit ”minä-kertoja”

  
  
  


**Suomuiset sulot**

  
  
En voi syyttä ketään muuta kuin itseäni tilanteesta, jossa nyt olen. Ystäväni sanoisivat tämän olevan tyypillistä tuuriani, sitä mitä idioottimaisista suunnitelmistani yleensäkin seuraa.   
  
  
Joku aika sitten kyllästyin piilottelemaan Voldemortilta ja lähdin animaagihahmossani tekemään tyypistä selvää. Ajattelin, että jos attentaatti epäonnistuisi, niin ainahan voisin vakoilla pahisten katalia suunnitelmia peitehahmoni suojissa, ja siten auttaa kiltaa taistelussa pahanvoimia vastaan.  
  
  
Luikertelin siis muina käärmeinä Voldemortin päämajaan, joka kaiken järjen vastaisesti sijaitsi tyypin jästi-isän kartanossa. Viihtyisämpi lukaali se kuitenkin oli verrattuna killan piilopaikkaan, ja lämpimämpi, jota erityisesti arvostin suomuisessa olomuodossani.   
  
  
Erityisen mukavaksi paikka muuttui, kun haistoin kielelläni jumalaisen tuoksun, joka oli parempaa kuin vahvinkaan amortentia. Seurasin tuoksua unohtaen kaiken muun, enkä katunut päätöstäni, sillä löysin kasvihuoneen huumaavan vehreyden keskeltä elämäni naisen.  
  
  
Tuo ihanan sensuelli nainen kietoutui kanssani, meidän vartalomme muodostivat aaltoillen yhtyvän käärmepunoksen. Pariutumisemme täyttymys oli siihen astisen elämäni huippukohta, olin täysin rakastunut. Suomuinen kylki toista vasten loikoilimme lämpölampun suloisessa hehkussa.  
  
  
Vasta huuman haihduttua tajusin harrastaneeni seksiä Naginin kanssa, ja pakenin paikalta paniikin vallassa, kuten kuka tahansa itseään kunnioittava velho. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut tarinan loppu, vaikka niin voisi kuvitella, sillä pojan-joka-elää ei ole kovin suotavaa heilastella pääpahiksen lemmikkikäärmeen kanssa.  
  
  
Kaksi päivää sitten Nagini ilmestyi huoneeseeni killan päämajassa. Sitä, miten naiseni sinne tiensä löysi, en tiedä. Mutta hän ei kavalla minua Voldemortille, siitä olen varma, sillä ihana naiseni tuli luokseni synnyttämään kiihkeän kohtaamisemme hedelmän. Minusta tuli yhdessä vuorokaudessa kahdenkymmenenseitsemän terveen käärmeenpoikasen tuore yksinhuoltajaisä.   
  
  
Eikä outouteni rajoitu käärmeisyyteen. Ehei, vaan minä olen yhä täysin rakastunut lasteni äitiin. En osaa ajatella ketään muuta naista rinnalleni kuin Naginin, vaikka on selvää, ettei suhteellamme ole tulevaisuutta.   
  
  
Nyt on kuitenkin lopetettava tarinointi, sillä lapsillani on nälkä.   
  
  



End file.
